Resolutions
by Spike Speigel1
Summary: Spike’s looking for a Christmas gift for Dawn. Buffy’s doing some last minute shopping. The meaning of Christmas means different, yet the same things to all people. Even Buffy and Spike.


Title:  Resolutions

Author:  Spike Speigel

E-mail:  spikespeigel26@yahoo.com

Rating:  PG-13 (Language)

Classification:  Buffy/Spike

Disclaimer: As usual, these characters don't belong to me because I don't have the imagination to even touch Mr. Whedon's.

Spoilers:  Anything from season six until Wrecked.  Special consideration to Amends.

Summary:  Spike's looking for a Christmas gift for Dawn.  Buffy's doing some last minute shopping.  The meaning of Christmas means different, yet the same things to all people.  Even Buffy and Spike.  

Status:  Finished

He was stuck in a toy store.  You know the one.  The same one little kids dragged their parents for the latest Japanese fad.  The same one where the toys reached the ceiling.  The same one where the little ones scampered free while their parents tried to no avail to corral them.  Well, he was stuck there.  Why, you ask?  Because of Dawn.  Christmas was right around the corner and he had no idea what a fifteen year old might like.  That might explain why he was here, looking for nothing in particular.  As he strolled down the doll section, he felt something hit him in the back of his head.  Spike turned around, rearing to get violent when he saw his adversaries.

"Hey, mister.  Throw it over here."  The two little boys stood there, waiting impatiently for Spike to toss back the football.  While he couldn't hurt them physically, he could get even.  He picked up the football, a gleam of mischievousness in his eyes.

"Alright."  Spike gripped the football awkwardly.  Stupid American sport.  Football was the one with the black and white ball.  Not a brown egg shaped object.  His fingers found their way around the laces, the ball firm in his grasp.  He eyed for the perfect target, smiling as he found it.  "Go long."  The two boys grinned as they fought with each other, running down the aisle.  Dodging the various people crowding the aisle, Spike waited as they neared the goal.  "Hmm, good enough."

He reared back, throwing the ball down the aisle.  Even though it was the first time he'd thrown one, he couldn't help but smile.  It spiraled almost perfectly as it made its way to the boys.  It began its descent, the bigger one pushing the smaller one out of the way.  They both leapt for the ball, the bigger one catching it.  However, they were so focused on catching the ball, they failed to notice the display of action figures.  The tenuous display of action figures.  The boys crashed into the display, the mountain tumbling down over them.  As the boys dug their way out, a group of adults had gathered over them.

"Who's responsible for this?!?"  To say the manager was angry was an understatement.  The boys struggled for an excuse.

"It wasn't us.  Honest."

"Then who was it?"  The young lads peered back down the aisle of dolls, hoping to point out the perpetrator.  Unfortunately, they didn't see the leather clad individual walking out of the store, chuckling to himself.

He'd given up on any thing toy like.  Anyway, Dawn was a young woman now.  She'd probably take the doll as a sign of being treated like a kid, and he'd never hear the end of it.  How she got under his skin, Spike would never know.  But, the problem was, he didn't mind.  Buffy, on the other hand.  That woman would know how to drive a psychiatrist mad with her multiple signals.  He muttered to himself as he walked.  "I love you.  But I hate you."  The people around him felt it best to move away from Spike.  After all, the holiday season did bring out the loonies.  "Hit me, hurt me, shag me."  Spike threw up a distinct growl.  "Like a bloody shampoo commercial."  He probably would have passed the store window, lost in his thoughts.  But the glint from the corner of his eye alerted him.

He walked over to the window, his eyes fixated on the locket.  It was a small one, silver.  In the shape of a heart, it was opened; showing where someone would put pictures of loved ones.  Spike mused over it.  Would Dawn like something like this?  It was then he heard the voice.

"Spike!"  He turned to the right, seeing Dawn running toward him.  Leave it to her to make his day a bit brighter.  She ran up to him, flinging her arms around his neck.  He instinctively hugged back.  It was weird, him loving someone like her so much.  But she was a Summers.  They all had their hold on him.

"Hello, bit.  What are you doing here all by your lonesome?"

"Shopping.  But I'm not alone."  Spike looked over Dawn's shoulder to see the small figure struggling with bags and boxes.  The top of her head gave her away though.  Buffy.  Brilliant.  Just what he needed.  A Slayer in denial chiding him in front of her little sister.

"Dawn!  Wait!"  She finally made it to their position.  However, it wasn't until she shifted the boxes from her face that she saw that Dawn wasn't alone.  "Spike?  What are you doing here?"  To the point, as always.  Especially when she hated him.  And right now, she hated him.

"Hello to you too, luv."  Spike slowly released Dawn, allowing her to go back to Buffy's side.  "So, last minute yuletide shopping?"

"How about first minute?"  Buffy was fumbling with the boxes, the ones on top about to topple to the floor.  Time for the good act of the day.

"Here, let me get those for you, pet."  Spike gathered up the loose boxes, holding them under his arm.  "So, where to next?"  Buffy looked confused while Dawn was smiling.

"What are you talking about?"  Buffy didn't show any indication that she was glad that Spike had lessened her load.  Dawn came to Spike's defense.

"We still need to buy a gift for Xander, Anya, and Giles."  Spike decided to risk it.

"So, you already got me off the checklist then, Slayer?"  He grinned at her.  She was getting pissed.  Definitely getting pissed.  Spike decided to have some fun.  After all, it was Christmas.  And vampires deserved to have fun, even it that meant tormenting pretty little Slayers.  He handed the packages over to Dawn.  "Tell me where you guys are going and I'll meet up with you in a bit."

"But why?  You aren't coming now?"  Buffy seemed almost relieved that Spike was leaving their company, even if it was for a moment.

"Gotta buy a gift for a special lady."  He could see that Buffy was paying attention now.  "She means a lot to me.  Don't want her to feel like I've forgotten her during this, the season for giving.  Or was that commercialism?"  Buffy shook her head in disbelief.

"Spike, I hope you're not buying me a gift if you think that'll change my opinion of you."  She fell for it.  Time to reel in the catch.

"Yeah, Buffy.  Everything's about you."  He looked away from Buffy, kneeling closer to Dawn.  "She's full of herself, ain't she, niblet?"  Dawn couldn't help but giggle.

"Well, she is the Slayer.  The Hellmouth pretty much makes her a celebrity in her own right."  Spike looked up to see that Buffy was fuming now.

"Dawn, we're going!"  She walked past Spike, never looking at him.  Dawn and Spike shared a smile as Buffy walked into the crowd.

"We're going to the food court.  Think Buffy said something about sushi."  Spike couldn't conceal his grin.  She liked her food raw too.

"Okay, Dawnie.  I'll be there right after I get this gift."  Dawn's curiosity got the better of her.

"Is it a gift for Buffy?"  He answered truthfully.

"Nope.  To tell you the truth, I wouldn't even know where to begin to shop for that woman."  Dawn shot Spike a quick smile, then walked away.  She spoke as she left him in front of the jewelry store.

"She likes sentimental gifts."  Spike mulled over that fact as Dawn hurried her pace to catch up with Buffy.

Spike was surprised that the lady behind the counter had offered to wrap the jewelry case.  He wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.  It's not like he knew how to wrap a present.  The corners always proved to be his downfall.  While she was very pretty, he already had his eyes on a certain blonde.  If only she'd drop this whole holier than thou crap and accept him for who he was.

He made his way to the food court, looking for the sushi restaurant.  After scanning the scene, his eyes finally fell upon the spot.  Another glance and he could see Dawn waving him to come over.  Buffy was busy talking to Xander and Willow to notice that Dawn was waving him in.

"So, you get what you needed?"  Spike nodded to Dawn, noting that Xander and Willow were looking at him now with suspicion.  He had to admit, he didn't expect Willow to be here, not after everything that had happened between her and Dawn.  But, she seemed to be doing better, so why question a good thing.  Buffy finally turned around to see that Spike had sat down next to Dawn.  However, she wasn't angry.  Curious would be a better word to describe her look.

"Got it right here, li'l bit."  Spike pulled out the wrapped case out of his coat pocket, placing it on the table.  He noted that Buffy couldn't take her eyes off the package.  All he could do was smirk.  She was jealous.  Xander decided to chime in with his usual banter to the vampire.

"Hey, evil dead.  We didn't invite you over."

"Yes we did."  Dawn was scolding Xander.  Spike couldn't help it but grin.  His li'l bit would always be on his side.  Spike decided to lighten the mood.

"So, Red.  You done with your shopping?"  Willow was taken aback by his forwardness.  But she had remembered that night when she hurt Dawn.  If it weren't for Spike, Buffy would have most likely left her there to grovel in the dirt.  The least she could do was be courteous.

"Um, almost.  Still have to get Tara a gift."  He could see that she still felt uncomfortable talking about Tara.

"Just get what you think is right."  Willow eyed him suspiciously for a while, Buffy considering him.  Xander was still miffed that Dawn had shot him down.  "Tell you what.  If you want, I'll go with you to Tara's later.  That way, you won't be alone and things can't get all awkward and what not."  Willow smiled gently.  He was trying to be sincere.  And he was doing a good job too.

"Thanks, Spike."  She couldn't believe that those words came from her mouth, but there they were.  Xander couldn't believe it.  There was no way Spike was going to feed off two women's insecurities.

"Will, I'll go with you if you feel uncomfortable going with dead boy."

"Think you already used that one, Harris.  Sing me a new one."  Willow didn't mean to laugh, but he was right.  Xander was getting in a rut.

"It's okay, Xander.  You have to get back to Anya anyway.  Spike and I will be okay."  She turned to him, smiling sincerely now.  "Isn't that right?"

"You know it, Red."  Spike noticed that Buffy had remained silent during the whole conversation.  He turned to her and smiled.  She was looking at the gift.  Maybe she was looking for a card?  "So, Dawnie.  We done shopping?"

"Uh uh.  Buffy and I still have to shop for."  Xander was at the table so she needed to get her point across without tipping him off.  "Shop for you."  Oh yeah, that was smooth.  Spike seemed to get the point though when he saw Dawn's eyes dart to Xander as she said this.  He decided to play along.

"Oh, is that right sweet bit?  I like leather."  He was looking at Buffy, looking for a response.  He got one as she turned her head away from him.  Was she blushing?

"Gee, can you be any more perverse?"  Xander decided to chime in.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, boy."  Spike tugged on the collar of his coat, showing what he was talking about.  "Leather lasts, is all."  Xander waved it off, still thinking that Spike was truly evil.  Maybe he was, but he didn't feel so when he was around the group.  Xander got up, tired of the conversation.  Willow followed, even though she didn't want to.  It was just, Xander was her ride.

"Later, Buff.  Will and I are going to finish our shopping outside the gaze of."  He pointed to Spike to get his point across.  "Him."  He turned away before the group could say goodbye.  Willow, on the other hand, was still in courteous mode.

"Bye guys."  She looked at Spike.  "How's nine sound?"  She didn't expect him to remember what she was talking about, but to her surprise, he did.

"Sounds like a plan.  Meet you at your place."  Willow meekly smiled, walking to rejoin Xander.  He almost acted human.

"So, if you ladies are done."  Spike rose from the table, tucking the gift into his pocket.  "Shall we?"  She was still looking at the gift.  She was jealous.  A gift that wasn't for her.  For another "woman".  Maybe this would jar her from her state of denial.  Yeah, and maybe he could walk into the sunlight without getting all flamey.  The Summers got up from the table, Buffy grabbing her bags, Dawn gathering the boxes.  Spike saw that Buffy still had too much to carry, so he seized a few bags before she could reach them.  Buffy looked annoyed at first, but seemed to actually smile at him afterwards.  He'd take what he could get.

"Come on.  Let's get this over with before the crowds get violent."  She waited for Dawn to gather her things, allowing her to walk in front.  She looked back to Spike, noting that he was smiling at her.  Not a hint of cockiness on his face.  "You can take care of the unruly shoppers that get in our way."

"Always, luv."

"So, who's the gift for?"  Buffy didn't realize how obvious that sounded until it was too late.  She saw that Spike was smiling at her, a glimmer in his eyes.

"What gift?"  He was enjoying this way too much to stop now.  It was nice, having her acting jealous.  Even if it was Dawn that she was being jealous about.  Buffy wanted to push the topic, but decided that a change would probably be better.

"Fine.  I can take a hint.  So, what was that thing with Willow earlier?"

"What thing?"  Buffy smirked at him.

"You go Forrest Gump on me all of a sudden?"  Spike decided to play along.

"Guess so, pet."  If it weren't for the packages in her arms, she would have most likely hit him.  Hard.  She decided to go the direct route.

"You going with Willow over to Tara's?  What was that all about?  It's not like you owe them anything."  Spike hated hearing her accusatory tone, as though he was using the situation for something other than what it was.

"If they're not gonna get hurt, does it really matter why I'm doing it?"  Buffy was about to respond, but Spike continued.  "It's not like I can bite them.  Anyway, I'm pretty sure Willow would blink me out of existence if I tried to hurt either of them."  He looked ahead at Dawn, noting the cast around her forearm.  Buffy got what he was going for.

"Yeah, I guess."  He noted the hint of sorrow in her voice.  It was clear that things were still strained between the Summers and Willow.

"I figure doing this might makes things better for everyone in the long run."  Buffy turned back to him, not following his train of thought.  Spike caught the confusion.  "It's not right, things being so awkward between the Scooby pack."  He flashed her a grin.  "Makes it harder for me to sweep you off your feet, distractions and all."  Buffy smirked at him.  Why give her the impression he cared when she was more comfortable with the arrogant version of himself.

"Figures."  Buffy knew he was lying.  Somewhere along the line, she had been able to tell when he was being truthful and when he wasn't.  She thought it was odd, that she could read him so easily but not Riley.  Definitely not Angel.  They both hid their true feelings until it was too late to do anything about each situation.  Before she could stop them from leaving.  Leaving her.  "So, what do you think we should get Xander?"  Now Spike was the one confused.

"We?"  Buffy was kicking herself.  Mentally of course.  "Me and Dawn."  Buffy looked ahead to see Dawn slowing down.  She hadn't noticed that her walk with Spike had slowed considerably.  The old people were walking around them now, giving them hateful glances.  It's not like anyone really owned the middle of the walkway.  Dawn finally met up with Buffy and Spike, a look of fascination on her face.

"Come on."  They were about to ask her what was wrong, but Dawn disappeared into the sea of people once again.  All they could do was follow.

When they caught up to her, Dawn was standing in front of a pet store, her good hand on the glass.  Spike saw what she was looking at, Buffy still trying to squeeze in front of Spike.  He could say he didn't like having her that close to him, but then that'd be a lie.  A really big lie.  Buffy moved closer to Dawn, Spike standing behind the two of them.  Spike couldn't help but think of Drusilla when he saw it.  After all, she had mocked him with it when he was stuck in the wheelchair.  However, Dawn and Buffy saw the creature behind the glass as less of an insult and more of something to cuddle with.

"Don't you think Xander and Anya would love this?"  Dawn couldn't take her eyes off the small ball of fur on the other side of the glass.  Neither could Buffy.  Spike on the other hand.  He knew this could only end badly for Xander and Anya if the sisters decided to buy the puppy for the couple.

"I don't think so, luv."  Dawn and Buffy turned back to see Spike with a frown on his face.  Buffy had to know why.

"What's wrong with it?"  Spike stood still, the bags still firmly in hand.

"Xander and Anya with a symbolic child?"  He couldn't help but smile at the image in his head.  "Yeah, that's gonna get them to the alter faster."  Dawn didn't understand what Spike was talking about.  Buffy did however.

"I never thought of that."  Dawn looked at Buffy now, the puppy yipping in the window.

"What's wrong with the puppy?"  Dawn turned back to see the small dog pawing the glass playfully.  "It's sooo cute."  Buffy answered her sister, Spike looking on.

"Let's just say, Xander taking care of a puppy coupled with Anya's fear of small furry animals that look like bunnies could be bad."

"But why?"  Buffy didn't know how to answer the question without being painfully blunt.  Before she could think of a response, she felt Spike standing to her side, his bags accidentally bumping into her leg.

"Let's just say we look for something else."  He sounded sincere and convincing at the same time.  "What do you say, bit?"  Dawn nodded her head, knowing that the puppy would be someone else's Christmas gift.

"Okay, okay."  Dawn waved playfully at the puppy, knowing that she'd never get the chance to play with it now.  Oh well.  Maybe Buffy would get her one for Christmas.  Or Spike.  "So, what should we get Xander then?"  Buffy was stumped.

"We could always get him a sweater."  Spike and Dawn eyed her curiously.  A sweater in Sunnydale?  What was she thinking?  She saw the looks and shook her head in defeat.  "Well, I don't see you two coming up with anything."  Spike took that as a challenge.

"I know what to get the boy."  Buffy looked at him quizzically while Dawn waited for his reply.  "Follow me, ladies."  Spike moved away from the two women, walking into the crowd.  Buffy and Dawn exchanged a puzzling glance before following Spike further into the mall.

They followed Spike until they reached the jewelry store they had met him at earlier.  He walked in without waiting for Buffy and Dawn.  Buffy was curious about what exactly Spike was thinking about while Dawn was marveling at the rings in the display case.  Spike walked over to the attendant that had helped him earlier that evening.  He noted that her face lit up as soon as she saw him walking in her direction.  If only he could do the same with Buffy, he could die a happy man.

"Hello, luv.  Remember me?"  The attendant smiled at Spike, her hands fiddling with the keys on the register.

"Of course, Mr. Blood."  It was the last name he used whenever he had to sign anything official.  Like sales receipts and such.  No reason to let a perfectly good insult go down the tubes.  "I don't think I could ever forget someone like you."  She was flirting.  It was obvious.  Dawn was still looking at the jewelry displays when Buffy walked up to Spike's side, a look of.of what?  He couldn't place the look.

"Spike, what are we doing here?"  The attendant gave Buffy a once over, a look of menace in her eyes now.  No ring.  But she was very casual with him.  She decided to test the waters.

"Oh, is this your girlfriend?"  Spike smirked as he heard the words.  However, Buffy felt repulsed as the words found her ears.

"No."

"No!"

At first, Buffy was relieved that Spike had agreed with her.  But then that nagging voice in the back of her head wondered why he said it.  Was he already done with her?  Did he finally tire of all the mixed signals she was giving him?  Was there really someone else in his life now?  Before she could contemplate these thoughts, the attendant spoke.

"Oh.  I'm sorry for the mistake."  She was cheering on the inside while her outside was one of composure.  She turned away from Buffy, focusing all of her attention on Spike now, knowing that the woman next to him didn't pose a threat.  "So, what do I owe for this second visit, Mr. Blood?"

"Spike's fine, luv."  He looked at the small nameplate over her breast pocket.  "Uh, Linda."  She smiled back at him, her elbows now resting on top of the glass case.  She never saw Buffy's look of annoyance while she continued to talk to Spike.

"Spike.  That's a." she smiled at him.  "Unique name."  Spike grinned at her.

"Well, I'm a unique individual."  Buffy wanted to deck him right there.  But she wasn't sure why though.  Buffy decided to interrupt the two lovebirds before she ended up breaking something she couldn't possibly pay for.

"Spike.  What are we doing here?"  Spike turned back to the Slayer, noting the tone in her voice.  He finally placed the look.  She was jealous.  And he was loving every minute of it.  While he hadn't planned for this to happen, he surely wasn't going to waste this glorious moment.

"Linda, do you still have that piece I was looking at earlier?"

"I do.  But that's only for couples."  She didn't know why she said that.  After all, he was single as far as she knew.

"It's not for me, pet.  It's for some friends of hers."  He looked back at Buffy, noting that she was now curious.  What could Spike possibly have in mind for a gift for not only Xander, but Anya as well?  "Could you get it for me, luv?"

"Of course, Spike."  She loved saying that name.  A quick smile and she moved to one of the further counters.  Buffy walked in front of Spike, a look of jealously on her face.  She didn't notice though.

"So, you flirt with all salespeople?"  Buffy turned around to see Linda pulling out a rather large rectangular box from the case.  "Or is it just the ones named Linda."  Not too obvious.  Spike hid the smile as best as he could.

"Well, a man's gotta keep his options open.  Dating's a bitch already if you're alive.  Imagine how hard it is for someone of the undead persuasion."  Buffy couldn't decide whether to be angry with him or laugh at his joke.  As she thought of a response, Dawn walked up to them.

"They've got some really nice pieces in here."  Spike smiled to himself.  He'd made the right choice, buying Dawn the locket.  He'd have to see the look on her face when she opened it.  "So, what do you think Xander would like in here?"  Spike was about to speak when Linda returned to the register.

"Here you go, Spike."  He walked over to the counter, his hands on the box.

"Mind if I show the gals?"  Linda nodded.  Spike turned back to Buffy and Dawn, slowly opening the jewel case.  The look on their faces said it all.  He was two for two in the gift department.  Three for three when you considered that this gift was for both Xander and Anya.

"That's so pretty."  Dawn gently ran her fingers along the gold chain.  Buffy stood there for a moment, speechless.  Spike wondered what she was thinking about.

"So, should I wrap it up?"  Buffy looked to Linda, noting the smile she was giving Spike once again.  She wondered why she wanted to hit her so badly.  Spike turned back to Buffy.

"Well?"  Buffy could see the glimmer in his eyes.  She knew that he was right.  It was perfect for Anya and Xander.

"I don't know if we can afford this."  Buffy was still strapped for cash these days.  "It looks pretty elaborate."  Spike flipped over the price tag to assuage her fears.  It cost a lot less than she thought it should have.  Maybe Spike did have good taste after all.  Then again, he was flirting with Linda.  No taste there.  "Okay, ring it up."  Spike smirked at Buffy as Dawn laughed.  "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh, nothing."  Which wasn't the truth.  She was laughing at the fact that Buffy was totally jealous of Linda flirting with Spike.  She wondered why relationships had to be so hard.  Especially when the two in question were perfect for one another.

Dawn was in one of those bath stores, the ones with the scented candles and funny shampoos.  She wanted to buy something for a friend at school.  And what was better for a teenage girl than scented candles.  Buffy and Spike sat outside the store in one of the many benches while they waited for Dawn.  Buffy was still eyeing the case, unsure of how Spike had come up with this idea.

"Gotta hand it to you."  Spike turned his head to her, his arms crossed about his chest.  "You outdid yourself this time."  Spike smiled gently at her.  Dawn was right.  She loved sentimental gifts.

"So, I take it you approve then?"  Buffy nodded her head, still looking at the jewel case.  "I woulda bought it for you, but it didn't seem right."  Buffy turned to face him now.  "You know, with you not having someone to share it with."  Buffy flipped open the jewel case, her eyes falling upon the heart shaped pendant.  It consisted of two pieces, each piece having its own chain.  One would be worn by Xander, the other by Anya.  It would be a constant reminder of what they had.  Of the love they had for one another.  However, Buffy came back to Spike's last statement.  What did he mean by her not having someone to share it with?  She had him.  But was that really true?  After everything that had happened between them in the past weeks, her feelings for the man sitting next to him were anything but clear-cut.  She had feelings for him.  But what they were was unclear to her.  Buffy decided to change the topic before she was forced to do some serious soul searching.

"I'm sure Xander and Anya will love it."  She smiled gently at Spike.  "So, are you done shopping?"  Spike gently chuckled.

"Honestly, the whole Christmas thing isn't my scene.  People seem to forget it's not about the commercialism.  It's about a baby savior coming into the world.  And neither does a thing for me.  The former because I don't have that many people in my life nowadays."  Buffy could hear the hurt in his voice.  "And the latter because I'm an evil bastard when you get right down to it."  He smirked at her, but Buffy knew that he was hiding something.  Something personal.  She didn't want to push him so she decided to change the subject.

"Come on.  I'm sure you celebrated Christmas before you became a creature of the night."  She softly smiled at him as she put the jewel case back into the bag.  "Right?"

"Well, there was this one time."  Spike's voice seemed calmer, more serene now.  "I remember this one time back in England.  I was about thirteen or fourteen.  Can't really remember."  Buffy could only imagine what living as long as Spike did to the concept of time.  "Anyway, me mum and dad were quarreling over some damn thing.  They always found a reason to fight.  Wouldn't be but a year or so before he left us for some trollop."  Buffy noticed that Spike wasn't looking at her.  He was looking straight ahead into the crowd, focusing on nothing in particular.  She felt uncomfortable, him being this open with her.  "So, it was Christmas night and they weren't talking at all.  Me, being the optimist back then, decided to take things into my own hands.  Left mum a poem that I wrote.  Of course, I said it was from dad."  Spike's voice never wavered as he continued to peer into the sea of people.  "I looked on as she read it.  And, Cor.  The smile on her face.  Don't think I ever saw her smile like that about him before in my life."  Buffy wanted to turn away, but she couldn't bring herself to.  "I remember going up to bed, looking down from the staircase."  He was smiling now.  "They were dancing and smiling under the firelight.  Think that was the best Christmas I ever had."  His voice became quiet afterwards.  "A happy family."  

He stopped talking allowing for the words to sink in for Buffy.  He had once been innocent.  He had been good.  He was almost like her.  She remembered those nights back in Los Angeles when things had deteriorated between her mother and father.  She would have done anything to get them back together.  Just like Spike.  She was deep in thought when Spike spoke.

"So, what's your favorite Christmas memory?"  Buffy turned to him, seeing that his eyes were once again playful, mischievous.  Buffy was about to disregard his question, but she thought that he deserved to know.  After what he had told her, it was the least she could do.

"It was the year Angel came back.  After the Acathla incident."  She was half expecting Spike to stop her right there.  After all, Spike and Angel weren't the closest of relatives.  And hearing about her and Angel would most likely set him off.  However, when she turned to face him, all she saw was an attentive Spike.  An annoyed Spike based on his facial expression, but attentive nonetheless.  She continued with her narrative.  "Angel was being manipulated by some evil called The First.  It.it was trying to make him kill me.  To make him lose his soul."  Spike heard the trepidation in her voice.  Angel without a soul.  No wonder she wouldn't give him the time of day.  He didn't have one.  "Well, long story short, The First failed but Angel still felt terrible about what had happened.  So much in fact that he wanted to kill himself.  To wait for sunrise."  Spike hated Angel before the story.  And now, he hated him even more.  How could he be so bloody greedy and not let her help him.  "Well, I tried to stop him."  Spike had to interrupt.

"Try?  But Angel's alive and kicking in Los Angeles.  Well, not really alive but you get the gist."  Buffy saw the confusion on his face.

"Can I finish my story?"  Spike nodded, a frown on his face.

"I tried to convince him that he should fight to hold onto his humanity, but he just wanted to give up.  We didn't stop fighting until the snow started."  Buffy paused.  Spike decided to fill the silence.

"And that's your favorite Christmas?  Starting to make mine look like a Charlie Brown Christmas."  Buffy softly laughed.

"It wasn't Angel."  Spike looked on, waiting for an explanation.  "It was the snow.  It was the only time I'd seen it.  And it to happen in that moment, to save Angel, it seemed kind of."

"Miraculous."  Buffy nodded.

"Yep.  It was nice.  Everything being covered in white.  It felt like Christmas.  I think that was the only time I thought of Christmas as Christmas instead of just an occasion to open presents."  She looked back at him, noticing that he hadn't stopped looking at her.  "I don't know if that makes any sense."

"Makes perfect sense, luv."  She gently smiled at him.  She enjoyed these moments with him.  When she could tell him anything and know that he'd know what to say, what to do, to make her feel better.  Dawn walked out of the shop, carrying a small red bag, a decorative candle poking from the top of the bag.

"Done."  Buffy and Spike turned to Dawn, the moment between them still hovering in the air.  "Anything else we need to do?"  Buffy looked down at the bags, checking off each person's gift in her mind.

"I think we're done."  She turned to Spike.  "Thanks for the hand today."  Spike couldn't help but smile.  She sounded sincere.

"No problem, Slayer."  Spike got off the bench, his hands in his pockets.  "So, I guess this is where we go our separate ways?"  Dawn didn't want him to leave but Spike and Xander together always resulted in dire consequences.

"We have to meet Xander and Willow.  They're our ride home."  Spike nodded.

"It's okay, niblet."  He looked at Buffy.  "You kids have fun.  See you all after the holidays."  Buffy looked almost hurt when he heard his words.

"You're not coming over for Christmas Eve?"  Spike smiled at her gently.

"Told you, luv.  It's not my thing.  Anyway, Christmas's a time for family and friends."  Buffy was about to object but Spike beat her to the punch.  "Anyway, I already have plans."  Dawn and Buffy were unsure of what to say.  Spike was doing something for Christmas.

"You can't cancel?"  Spike adored his niblet.  She wanted him there.  But he had something to do before he could come back to Sunnydale.

"Sorry, Dawn.  I have this thing to do."  He could see that Dawn was beginning to sulk.  "But I'll be back.  Can't get rid of me that easily."  She smiled at him.  Spike turned to Buffy once again.  "Well, this was fun."  Buffy responded.

"Was it?  I really didn't think about it that much."  Leave it to Buffy to get back into banter mode with no problems.  The sisters walked away, Dawn waving back to him.  Spike was about to turn and walk away when he caught it.  Buffy turned around and smiled at him.  He returned it in kind.

Spike had just walked up to Buffy's house when he saw Willow out on the porch.  She was holding a small gift-wrapped box in her lap, her hands cradling it.  Spike could see that she was nervous.  After all, why shouldn't she be?  She had tampered with all their memories, and according to what he'd gathered from various conversations, Willow had done it to Tara twice.  Willow would need a damn good gift as well as a magnificent apology if she were to get back in with Tara.

"Hey, Red.  Been waiting long?"  Willow looked up from the package, seeing Spike walk up the steps.

"Um, not that long."  He could see that she was still a bit nervous about him being her chaperone for tonight.  Time to lighten up the situation.

"Didn't think I'd show, huh?"  Spike stood in front of her, his hands in his pockets, a grin on his face.  Willow meekly smiled at him.

"That obvious?"  Spike sat down next to Willow, looking straight ahead into the street.

"No worries, luv.  You know what they say, one foot in front of the other."  Willow knew what he was getting at.

"Okay, ready to go?"  Willow got up, the package firmly in her grasp.  Spike nodded and got up from the porch chair.  He walked next to Willow, standing next to her.  "Um, do you want to say hi to Buffy and Dawn before we leave?"  She knew that they were the only reason he was doing what he was.  However, Spike's next statement surprised her.

"Already saw them today.  Besides, I'm not here for them tonight."  Spike smirked at her as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Well, since you put it that way."  She couldn't help but smile at him.  "Let's put one foot in front of the other."  Spike grinned back at her.

"Right behind you, Red."

Spike really had no idea where Tara was holed up ever since she left the Summers household.  Luckily, Willow did know.  Well, Buffy knew.  And then Willow.  And then Spike.  Not quite seven degrees, but not that shabby.  Tara was living in a rural apartment complex.  From the looks of it, it looked like a college complex based by the number of young people walking around.  Willow was reading the slip of paper in her hand, the box now cradled in her free arm.

"Unit J, apartment 1K."  Willow looked around for any discerning signs that resembled the information on the slip of paper.  "Unit J."  Spike looked around into, trying to help out but the complex setup made absolutely no sense.  Apparently, C came after F in this building setup.  No way a Brit was responsible for this design.

"Willow, houl up a bit."  Willow looked at him as he walked over to a group of teenage girls.  She could see that they were smiling and giggling as he spoke.  She had to admit, even though he was a demon, he was kinda cute.  Well, in a heterosexual kind of way.  A few moments later and Spike returned to Willow's position.  "We go this way."  Spike pointed back in the direction they came from, but instead of turning right, they should have made a left.  As they made their way to unit J, Willow had to know what Spike had said to get the information.  After all, college girls are pretty picky about the men they talk to.

"So, those girls seemed pretty taken with you."  She looked him over, looking for any sign of arrogance to surface.  "What did you promise them?"

"What?"  Spike looked quizzically at Willow as they walked through the quad.

"Oh, come on.  Don't tell me you're not meeting up with those cute girls later after you're done with me."  Willow was teasing him but if she didn't know better, he looked hurt at the comment.

"If you say so, pet."  He sounded terse now.  Willow couldn't believe it.

"Hey, I was just kidding, Spike."  Spike turned to look at her, noting the look of worry on her face.  She was worried about hurting his feelings.  That was definitely a new one.

"S'okay, Willow.  I'd probably say the same thing if I were in your place."  He grinned at her, trying to alleviate the situation.  "Me being the Big Bad and all, it's just assumed all the ladies would find me irresistible."  Willow couldn't help but laugh.  He was being funny.  "Glad you find my sex appeal so amusing."

"I'm sorry.  It's just."  Willow smiled at Spike as they continued walking.  "It's just that it's a funny picture in my head.  You beating back college coeds."

"And why would that be funny, Red?"

"I just can't see you being a one night stand kinda guy.  You seem like the kind of guy that's around for the long haul."  She smiled at Spike, noting that he was chuckling now.  "After all, a hundred years with Drusilla has to count for something, right?"

"Damn right.  If only B."  He stopped himself before he let loose his secret.  Well, newly rekindled secret.  The last thing he needed right now was the Scoobies all over his case once again.  He wondered if Buffy would stand up for him if they ever found out what had gone on between the two of them previously.  He didn't want to think about it mainly because he was afraid of the answer he'd come to.  He noticed that Willow had stopped walking, and was looking off to the right.

"There it is."  Willow's hands were trembling.  She wasn't sure if she could go through with this.  Spike must have felt her panic, because his hand was on her shoulder, gently pushing her toward the building.

"Let's see what's behind door number one."  Willow gently smiled.  She was sure at this moment that if Spike wasn't here, there would be no way she'd be able to have gotten this far.

"Lets."  They exchanged a look before moving toward the building.

"Apartment 1K."  Spike stood in front of the door, Willow standing behind him.  He turned around, seeing that she was still shaky.  "Want me to knock?"  Willow remained silent for a while.  Then, as an answer, she nodded.  "Alright, Red."  Spike rapped his knuckles against the wooden door, waiting for Tara to open the door.  It didn't take long until the knob began to turn.  Tara stood in the doorway, a bit stunned to see Spike standing in front of her.

"Uhh.  Hi, Spike."  She tried to be cheerful, but having Spike standing in front of her doorway made her a bit uneasy.  "Is there something I can do for you?"  Spike nodded.

"Actually, there is.  I got someone here that would like to talk to you."  Spike moved to Tara's side, revealing Willow for the first time.  Tara was indeed confused now.  Spike and Willow together.  In front of her apartment.  Something definitely wasn't clicking.  "Just give her five minutes.  If you're not interested after that, I promise we'll leave."  Tara turned back to Spike, not sure what exactly was going on.  She figured she'd have to agree to see where this was all going.

"Okay.  Five minutes."  Spike nodded and began to walk away.  "I'll be over here waiting, okay, Willow."  She nodded at him, noting that he shot her a smile.  She smiled back, thankful that he had come with her.

"Okay."  She watched as Spike walked towards a tree, leaning against it.  She was expecting him to light up a cigarette to occupy his time, but all he did was stand there, looking over the two women from afar.  She turned back to face Tara.  Time to put that foot forward.  "Hey."

"Hey."  An awkward moment of silence between the two.  Willow decided to play her trump card.

"Brought you a Christmas present."  She held her hands out, using all of her willpower to steady them.  Tara gave her a contemplative look before she took the gift from her.

"Thanks."  Willow had hoped that Tara would open it, but it wasn't Christmas yet.  She wanted to turn back to Spike for help, but she knew that she had to do this by herself.  She took a deep breath and proceeded to speak.

"Tara, I know I messed up."  Tara looked as though she didn't want to listen to her.  Nonetheless, Willow knew she had to get this off her chest before she could truly begin the healing process.  "I know I had no right to do the things I did to you.  But I was afraid I was going to lose you."  She gently chuckled at this.  "Guess that didn't matter.  I lost you anyway."  She saw that Tara's expression had softened somewhat.

"You know that things will never be the same between us as long as you keep abusing your power."  Willow knew that was coming.  Funny thing was, she deserved it.

"I know, Tara."  She wanted to move closer to Tara but decided against it.  No reason to make the situation more awkward.  "But I've been good.  I haven't used magic since that night with Dawn."  Willow wasn't sure if Tara knew about that night when she had hurt Dawn in the car wreck.  But Tara deserved to hear everything.  She deserved the truth.

"I know.  Buffy told me all about it."  That was good at least.  The rest of the gang had kept Tara in the circle, even though she was the newest one.  "But Dawn could have been seriously hurt, Willow."

"I know, Tara.  That's why I've gone cold turkey."  Tara looked at her quizzically.

"Can you really do that?"  Willow shook her head.

"I don't know, Tara.  It's hard.  Holding back.  But I think I can."  She looked up to Tara, her voice somber now.  "With help from my friends."  Tara gently smiled at this.  Willow sounded sincere.  And according to Xander and Buffy, Willow was actually trying to curb her addiction.  Tara knew that everyone made mistakes.  And in the same vein, everyone needed a chance at redemption.

"Well, I'll be your friend then."  Willow's face lit up almost instantaneously.  It almost sounded as if Tara was giving her a second chance.  "From there, who knows?"

"I can live with that."  Tara smiled at Willow, feeling that things just might work out, given time.  "So, you coming over to Buffy's place on Christmas Eve?"

"Of course.  That's where my family is."  Willow gently laughed.  "Oh, wait here."  Willow stood outside while Tara disappeared into the apartment.  A few moments later and Tara came back, a gift in her hand.  "Since we're exchanging gifts."  Willow was genuinely moved.  She hadn't expected Tara to get her anything given the situation between them recently.  Willow graciously took the gift from Tara, a kind look on her face.

"I'll open this when you come over.  Just don't tell my dad I got a Christmas present though.  He'd probably ground me for life, even though I don't live with him anymore."

"I won't say a word."  Tara looked over Willow's shoulder to see Spike still leaning against the tree.  It was odd, him being here.  Acting almost like a guardian angel.  But Tara couldn't help but smile.  He had changed, even if no one else could see it.  Even if he couldn't see it.  "Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have an early day tomorrow."

"Oh, okay.  I'll see you later then, right?"  Willow had to make sure she hadn't imagined the previous conversation.

"Of course.  Good night, Willow."  They were both smiling now.

"Good night, Tara."  Willow began to turn away, but Tara stopped her.

"Tell Spike I'll give him his gift later."  Tara had to since she hadn't bought him anything.  But after tonight, she felt that he deserved something special for what he'd done this night.

"Okay.  Night again."  Tara waved at Willow and then to Spike in the distance.  Spike nodded his head, waiting for Willow to walk over to him.

"So, I gather things worked out then?"  They began to walk back to the car as Willow spoke.

"Things are better than before."  Willow looked ahead as they walked.  Spike followed suit.

"That's a start then."  Willow smiled as they continued walking through the quad.

"So, are you going to be at Buffy's place for Christmas Eve?"  She wasn't sure why she'd ask the question.  After all, it wasn't like Spike was actually one of the group.  He was still the outsider.  Unfortunately, Willow didn't really know why.  There was the whole demon thing, but other than that, Spike was a decent guy.  When he wanted to be that is.

"No.  Have something to do."

"On Christmas?"  Willow wondered what Spike could possibly have to do to avoid the Summers household.  While he didn't lust for Buffy like he initially did, it was clear he still cared for her.  Why he would stay away was beyond her.  She turned to him to see that he was thinking about something.  His furrowed brow was a dead giveaway.  "What is it?"  Spike turned to face her, his hands in his pockets.

"Can I ask you a favor, luv?"  Willow was taken aback.  Spike, asking for help.  Without threatening violence.  This was a very different Spike.  Willow was curious about where he was going with this.

"Sure."  Spike had a small smile on his face.

"Don't agree yet.  It's gonna involve lying to Buffy."   Willow's interest was definitely piqued now.

"Not bad lying, right?"

"Right.  Just something to run interference while I run my errand."  Willow was definitely interested now.

"Tell me what you need me to do."  As they continued back to the De Soto, Spike told her what he had in mind.

It was Christmas Eve and almost everyone had gathered under the Summers roof.  Everyone was there except for Spike.  Even though the house was packed and music wafted through every room, Buffy knew that it wasn't the same without Spike there.  She couldn't help but laugh at the irony of the situation.  Whenever he wanted to be with her, she pushed him away.  But now that he wasn't there, she missed him.  Maybe there was something wrong with her.  Maybe she really did come back wrong.  Either that or she was a glutton for punishment.

He had been gone since Sunday.  At least as far as she knew.  That was the first time she had gone over to his crypt since that day in the mall.  She thought he was just putting on a façade, not wanting to spend Christmas with them.  With her.  But he had been telling the truth.  His place was empty.  The bed hadn't been slept in.  And his car was gone.  Her mind kept on coming back to the small gift-wrapped box.  The gift for a woman.  The gift for someone other than her.  Had she gone too far?  Had she pushed him away like the other men in her life?  She shook the thought from her mind.  He had told Dawn that he'd be back after Christmas.  She'd ask him then.  She had to know for sure what it was she really felt for him.

"Hey, Buffy."  She stirred from her thought to see Willow standing in front of her.  Willow grabbed a seat next to her by the dining table, seeing that Buffy was still fiddling with her dessert.  "You coming into the living room anytime soon or you gonna get friendly with that piece of fruitcake?"  Buffy gently smiled at Willow, proceeding to talk.

"Sorry.  Guess the cake got the best of me this year."  Buffy pushed the plate away from her and peered into the living room, seeing Xander, Anya, Dawn and Tara sitting around the television.  Apparently, the Charlie Brown Christmas special was on.  Spike would have liked seeing it.  He didn't miss the Great Pumpkin during Halloween after all.  "So, why aren't you in there with Tara?"  Buffy was glad that things were getting better between Willow and Tara.  It felt nice having everyone under the same roof once again.  Well, almost everyone.

"Well, being Jewish and all, I was taught that Charlie Brown was evil."  Buffy gave her a startled look.  "Okay.  I made that one up."  A small giggle and she continued.  "I just wanted to make sure you were okay.  Seems like your mind's someplace else."  She nailed it right on the head.

"You're not entirely wrong, Will.  I've just."  She didn't know how to talk about Spike.  Even she wasn't sure what Spike meant to her.  And to talk about him with Willow seemed foreign since they all pretty much hated him.  While Buffy struggled for the words, Willow pulled out a gift from her pocket.

"Oh, yeah.  Before I forget.  I was told to give this to you to hide from Dawnie."  As the gift came into view, Buffy couldn't help but make a comparison to the gift Spike had bought that day.  It had the same shape and same wrapping.  Buffy gently held it in her hands, noting that there was a tag on the bottom.  Buffy flipped it over, smiling as she saw whom the gift was from.

"Spike."  Willow caught the smile and couldn't help but smile with her.  With all the pain and suffering that had occurred the past year, it was difficult to see just how much Spike had really changed.

"Yeah.  He asked me to give it to you after we met with Tara."  That was right.  Willow was most likely the last one to see Spike before he left to wherever he went to.  Buffy had to ask.

"So, did Spike say anything?"  Buffy tried to act casually but Willow knew what she was trying to do.  Spike had told her as much.  "About where he was going?"

"He said that he had to do something for a friend."  Willow softly chuckled as she said this.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing.  It's just, he seems to have a lot of those these days."  She could see that Buffy was confused.  "Friends."  Buffy smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."  It seemed to pretty much sum up what both women were thinking.  "Well, let me hide this under the tree and we'll join in with the Charlie Brown goodness."

"Okay, but I might have to bring a crucifix with me.  I think Chuck might be a vampire."  They both shared a laugh as they walked into the living room.

It was around two in the morning and Willow was sitting outside on the porch waiting for him once again.  He had given her an approximate time about when he'd be back.  To tell the truth, she was curious about what he had been doing for the past few days.  She didn't know how long she was sitting out there on that cool Christmas morning when the car pulled up.  The door swung open, Spike emerging from the vehicle.  As he walked toward her, Willow noticed that he was carrying something like a cooler in his hand.  Actually, it was a cooler.  Was he planning on getting drunk?  Willow waved at him, thinking nothing of it.  But had it been any other moment, she probably would have ignored him entirely.  Spike walked up the stairs, a small smirk on his face.

"Hello, luv.  Been waiting long?"

"Not really.  It's nice out here anyway."  Willow smiled at him, actually meaning it.  "So, care to fill me in on what the past couple of days have been about?"

"You'll find out soon enough."  Spike eyed the cooler, contemplating the appearance.  "I wish there was some way to make this more festive though."  Willow gathered that this was apparently a present for someone.  She also had an idea that might help him.

"Come on inside.  I think I have the answer."  Spike thought about this for a while.

"Are they all sleeping?"  When he said all, he really meant Buffy.  Willow nodded as she walked into the house, Spike following close behind.  Spike stood in the living room as Willow disappeared into the dining room.  He wasn't sure what she'd possibly find in the dining room to help his situation.  However, as she returned, he couldn't help but smile.  It was perfect.

Willow placed the red ribbon on the cooler, the adhesive staying secure.  Her fingers touched the cooler as she did so, noting that it was much colder than other typical coolers.  "Wow, frosty.  I'm dying to know.  Whatcha got in there?"  Spike smirked at her once again.

"You'll find out when Buffy opens it in a few hours."  There was the confirmation she needed.  His whole trip had been about her.  While it should have surprised her, she knew on another level that the whole cloak and dagger routine was about her.  Was for her.  Willow nodded and then spoke.

"You want something to eat?  Drink?  We still have some goodies in the fridge."  Spike acknowledged her with a curious look.  Was she being civil to him?

"Uh, thanks, Red.  But I should get going.  Don't want to be caught with my hand in the cookie jar."  Willow smiled.  "Anyway, you'll make sure."

"Buffy will be the only one to open it."  Spike smiled at her.

"Thanks, Willow."

"Hey.  What are friends for?"  Spike looked taken aback as he heard those words.  Friends.  What was happening?  He smiled sheepishly before he left.  Willow looked on as the car pulled away.  Then she placed the cooler in the freezer before going back to bed.  In a few short hours, she'd find out what Spike had been planning.  Hopefully it wasn't anything of the dead variety lurking in the cooler.  She smiled at the thought as she ascended the stairs.

Even though Dawn was practically a young woman now, the pull of presents reverted her to a giddy schoolgirl.  She knocked on all the doors as she bolted down the stairs.  As she rummaged under the tree for any presents with the name Dawn on it, Buffy and Willow slowly made their way down the stairs.

"What time is it, Dawnie?"  She didn't answer as Willow and Buffy slumped down on the couch.  It was way too early, even though they didn't know the time.  Buffy tried once again.  "Dawn, couldn't this have waited another hour?"  Dawn turned around, a huge smile on her face.

"But gifts."  That was all she said as she turned back to the tree.  Buffy and Willow shared a sigh as they descended on the floor on either side of Dawn.  Couldn't argue with that logic.  As Dawn tore into her gift from Xander and Anya, revealing a rather lovely blouse, Buffy reached behind the tree to get Spike's gift.  She was dying to know what he got her little sister.

"Try this one, Dawn."  Dawn obviously recognized it based on the look on her face.  She turned it over to see the nametag.

"Spike bought this for me?"  Buffy nodded, Willow smiling as she rummaged for any boxes with her name on it.  She may be Jewish, but gifts were still nice.

"Go ahead.  Open it."  Dawn nodded and tore away the wrapping paper.  As the jewel case was revealed, Dawn's smile grew wider.  Once the last remnants of paper were removed, Dawn slowly opened the case.  She let out a small giggle as she saw what was inside.  Buffy and Willow were now curious.

"What is it, Dawnie?"  Willow scuttled closer to Buffy as they both looked at Dawn.  Dawn turned the case around, revealing the locket.  Buffy and Willow both shared a look.  Who knew vampires could be sentimental.  Little did Buffy know, she was about to find out.

After the last gift had been opened, the three women sat on the couch, contemplating what to do next.  Buffy spoke.  "Breakfast?"  Dawn nodded while Willow spoke.

"Sounds like a plan."  They made their way into the kitchen, Dawn sitting near the counter while Buffy rummaged through the fridge.  Willow was busy getting the frying pan for the inevitable eggs.  Buffy placed the eggs on the counter along with a couple of green peppers and onions.  Why not go all the way this morning after all?  She opened the freezer, looking for the orange juice when she saw it.  A small cooler with a ribbon on it.  She turned around, puzzlement on her face.

"Anyone know what this is?"  Dawn nodded her head as Buffy placed the cooler on the counter.  Willow smiled sheepishly as she moved toward the counter.  She must have forgotten about it in all the excitement of tearing colored paper apart.

"Uh, that's for you, Buffy."  Buffy turned to Willow, confusion still on her face.  "It's from Spike."  Buffy began to worry.  How much did Willow know about her and Spike?  However, her curiosity got the better of her as her eyes fell back upon the small blue cooler with the red ribbon on it.  She slowly slid the top open, a look of amazement on her face as she saw the contents inside.  Dawn had to know.

"What is it, Buffy?"  Willow was sitting next to Dawn now, her curiosity also getting the better of her.  She was dying to know for hours what Spike had been up to those past few days.  Buffy slowly placed her hand in the cooler, pulling out a small glass jar.  It was filled to the brim with a white substance.  "Is that what I think it is?"  Buffy smiled as she continued looking at the jar.  On the side was a small photo of a mountain range in the distance, snow covering the ground.  Scribbled in ink were the words, _Seattle 24/12/01_.

"Yeah.  It's snow."  Willow and Dawn weren't really sure why Spike would give her snow for a present, but Buffy knew.  He had done this for her.  He had given her Christmas in a small glass jar.  She couldn't stop smiling as she held the jar, tears swelling in her eyes.  Leave it to Spike to make her an emotional mess with such a gesture.  She needed to see him.

The sun had been down for a little over an hour when she made her way into the cemetery.  While she had spent the majority of the day with the gang, she had desperately wanted to see him.  But she was still unsure of what she was going to say to him once she did.  She didn't care though.  She just had to see him.  Buffy got to the crypt, about to swing the door open.  However, she stopped herself.  After a moment, she decided to knock instead.  She stood there for a while, no answer.  She knocked again.  Still no response.  She was about to open the door when it swung open, Spike holding a dagger in his hand, business on his face.  He relaxed when he saw who was standing on the other side of the door.

"Luv.  Don't scare me like that."  Buffy chuckled.

"Hello.  You're the one about to fillet me."  Spike eyed her quizzically; unsure of what was going on.  "So, you gonna invite me in or what?"  Yeah, he was thoroughly confused now.

"Don't you usually just barge in here anyway?"  He shot her a smirk as she stood in front of him, her arms now folded across her chest.

"Well, that'd be the act of an uncivilized person.  And I am civilized."  Spike smiled to himself.  She was recalling the conversation they had during Halloween.

"In that case, come in, pet."  Spike moved away from the doorframe, allowing Buffy to enter.  She walked in a bit then turned around to face him.  "So, what do I owe the pleasure?"  He was expecting a witty putdown or something along those lines.  He was wrong.

"I came here to give you your present."  Buffy was fumbling with her bag now.

"Present?"  Spike was unclear where this was going but decided to play along.  "Okay, where is it?"

"Close your eyes."  Spike hesitated for a bit, but decided that she'd never give her his gift if he didn't.  He relented and closed his eyes.  He listened intently as she opened the bag.  Then there was a familiar sound.  He couldn't quite place it.  As he stood there, trying to figure out what in the world she was doing, he felt something hit his face as he fell backwards onto his rear.  This was followed by an uncontrollable laughing Buffy.  Spike opened his eyes, seeing Buffy doubled over with laughter.  He wiped the matter from his face, his eyes falling on his hand.  It was snow.  She just decked him with his gift.  He started laughing as well.

"Funny, Slayer."  Spike got up, the dagger now on the ground.  Buffy continued laughing as she placed the jar with the remaining snow back into her bag.  Spike waited until she placed the jar and securely closed the bag before he made his move.  With one deft move, he ran across the crypt to her, placed the bag on the ground and pinned her against the wall, his hands on either side of her.  The look of surprise on her face was worth it though.  "Think I taste like a snow cone?"  Buffy playfully smiled.

"Don't know.  Only one way to find out."  Before Spike could speak, he felt her lips on his cheek, gently tracing her way along his cheekbone.  As he was about to speak, he felt her lips on his, her hands on his face now.  After a moment, she abruptly pulled away, leaving Spike wanting more.

"What?"  Buffy looked up as though she were thinking about something.

"Hmm, not a snow cone.  But tasty nonetheless."  Buffy playfully smiled at him as she ducked under his arms.  Spike spun around to see her grabbing her bag and walking toward the door.

"You're going?"  Buffy could hear the hurt in his voice.  But she had to go.  People would be gathering at the house soon.  And she wouldn't want to be late.

"Well, yeah.  I have a party to get to."

"But, I thought that.I mean that."  He hated when she made him act like this.  Like he was William once again.  Buffy softly laughed as she picked up his coat and threw it at him.

"Come on.  Let's go."  Spike threw on his coat as he walked toward her.

"Where are we going?"  Buffy walked out of the crypt, not answering his question.  Spike ran up behind her, pacing next to her side as he tried again.  "Buffy, what are you up to?"  She turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"To give you your Christmas gift."  Spike laughed softly.

"What?  The snowball wasn't it?"  Buffy joined in with him.

"Uh, no.  But if you'd like it to be, I'd be more than happy to let it be."  Spike frowned at her.

"So, what's my gift then?"  She could see that he was on the edge of anticipation.  She decided to tell him.

"The truth."  Spike was thoroughly confused now.  "I'm going to tell them all about us.  Everything."  Spike thought she was joking, but her face was now serious.

"Luv, you sure that's the best thing to do?"  Now Buffy was the one with the questioning glance.

"You don't want them to know?"  Spike shook his head.

"Course I do, pet.  But why ruin a perfectly good day?"  Spike took a deep breath before he spoke again.  "I'm sure Dawn, Red, and Tara wouldn't have a problem with it.  Maybe not even Anya.  But Xander."  Buffy knew where he was going with this train of thought.

"It doesn't matter what they think."  Spike stopped walking, Buffy turning to look at him.

"I know, luv.  But maybe just postpone it.  No reason for bitter thoughts on this joyous day."  Buffy contemplated his statement.

"Fine.  I'll wait.  But I'm not happy about it."  Spike chuckled while Buffy pouted playfully.

"Tell you what.  I'll make you happy later."  Spike smirked at her as she considered his words.  A mischievous smile followed.

"Promise?"

"Promise."  As they began to walk out of the cemetery, Spike spoke.  "Buffy?"

"Yeah."

"Merry Christmas."  Buffy smiled to herself, moving closer to him.  She felt his arm wrap around her waist as they continued on their way.

"Merry Christmas, Spike."  It was official now.  They both had a new favorite Christmas memory.

_Fin_


End file.
